Boisterous
by luvininu
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are finally going on the mission they spent 3 months preparing for. It’s to protect Harry Potter and Hogwarts. . . and maybe have some fun with them along the way. The Slytherins are definately up for it. SasuNaru DracoHarry.


Aren't cliché just fun to use and put into your own fantasies on paper?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. . . or else I'll be met with a very angry Sasuke and Draco! Who knew hotties could be so scary?

Boisterous

Chapter 1

* * *

"SASUKE!" Yup, you guessed it, it's from the one and only loud-mouth—Naruto.

Sasuke groan, he knew what was coming. After three months of complaining for the preparations from Naruto, the day was finally here. Of course Naruto would be more high-spirited that usual—if that's even possible anymore.

* * *

_Three Months Ago…_

_Tsunade ordered Naruto and Sasuke into her office after their last mission. She continued to frown as the door opened to reveal the two._

_Naruto was only a little shorter for a shinobi his age. While, Sasuke on the other hand, continued to grown in the expectations of his fangirls, and most recently—his fanguys._

_Naruto smiled, it was a smile that Sasuke knew too well. It was the smile that warned people that he was about to say something stupid—again. _

"_If you keep frowning like that, you'll start to get wrinkles! No wait—You're REAL wrinkles are going to show up you old hag!" Naruto continued to smile. _

_Tsunade glared up. "Don't cry to me when you see a new law saying ramen is banned."_

_Before Naruto could pale, complained, whine, and later faint from devastation, Tsuande continued on what she called them for. _

"_As you know, our way of life has been hidden from the real world. And it is only because of the coexistence of the Wizardry world that we are able to stay hidden." Tsuande paused. "Now when I say Wizardry, I mean what I said. Wizards, witchcraft, magic—"_

_Naruto's invisible animal ears perked up. "Magic, magic? As in magic where you can make anything appear in front of you. Like you want ramen to be done within one second instead of three minutes? As in—"_

_Idiot. Sasuke silently told himself. _

"_YES! Now back to where I was. But for co-existence, our two worlds can't know about each other. It'll cause complete chaos. It's like a balance. Recently, however, there threat, Lord Voldemort has become even more powerfully and fully revived. If their world is completely taken over, not only would it cause complete chaos for them, but sooner or later, he would move onto us."_

_Sasuke didn't say anything, but continued to listen, comprehending each world. By now, he got a pretty much a good idea where this was going. Naruto on the other hand—that's a different story. _

"_Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, a school of Wizardry and Witchcrafts, have a certain student, Harry Potter. He was able to defeat Lord Voldemort. Thus, it's only obvious that Harry Potter would be more in danger than ever. He represents a serious threat." _

"_Our job would be to protect him, is it not?" Sasuke spoke for the first time._

"_She didn't say that- and you call me a—"_

"_Yes. Exactly." _

_Sasuke gave a smirk to the dobe. _

"_Not only that, but everyone else in the school as well."_

_Naruto jumped into the air. "YAY! An A-class mission."_

_Tsuande smiled at his enthusiasm. "The mission would be a year long, starting this September. For the next three months, until then, you won't have any other missions. Get as much training as you can, and you'll get preparations from what to expect from their world."

* * *

_

Three months had came and gone. Sasuke wasn't as surprised as Naruto through those lessons. He viewed it as another way of what they do, but through magic and wands instead of hand seals.

Naruto practically jumped onto Sasuke's back, with his arms around his neck. "Hurry up. I'm itching to start."

Sasuke grunted. "Get off dobe."

Naruto paid no heed from being called 'dobe'. "Let's hurry to Tsuande's office. I wanna go already."

Sasuke stood up from where he sat, and in the process, threw Naruto off balance. He gave him a hand as they started off to the Hokage's office.

"You'll be traveling by Floo powder. I trust you remember what it was?" Tsuande's question was directed to Naruto.

Naruto coughed. "Of course I do. It's to—uh—let me get back to you on that."

Tsuande's eyes widen dangerously as if trying to restrain herself from clobbering Naruto. This was probably one of the main reasons why he didn't get 'acknowledgement'. The way he acts definitely doesn't fit with his potential and abilities. But that was what makes him stand out so much every time he actually shows his limitless power.

"Baka. It's a powder that you use to travel. You just get a pinch of it, throw it into the fire, step into it, and call out the place you want to be at." Sasuke explained.

"But if you step into the fire—" Naruto paused "Okay, don't answer that."

Tsuande handed them a bowl of floo powder and each took a pinch. "Your destination, Diagon Alley."

Naruto stepped up to the fire, but was pulled back by Sasuke. "I'll go first; don't want you to mess up."

Naruto turned to Tsuande to complain, but decided to shut up.

Sasuke threw it into the fire and a step into the green flames. "Diagon Alley."

Naruto followed him soon after.

* * *

A week had passed since they arrived. During that week, they explored the place to get a feel of it. Sasuke and Naruto were supposed to meet up with Hagrid today, who will take them onto the train. Everything they needed is all packed and ready; they waited on the platform for him to arrive.

"How are we supposed to know who he is?" Naruto asked, leaning against a brick pillar.

"Dumbledore said he won't be hard to miss. Something about him being very tall and big." Sasuke responded, from the other side of the pillar.

They weren't getting any weird looks today. When they first arrived a week ago, in their ANBU outfit, oh boy—some adjustments were needed. They now stood in baggy black pants, black sneakers, navy blue sleeveless turtleneck. Boy, were the looks so much different from before. The girls would were no different from the ones back home.

No sooner, did a man that filled Dumbledore's description appeared. Naruto gasped. Sasuke remained the same.

Hagrid looked around to find only two sixteen year olds that looked out of place. That's not right. The two guards that were sent must be someone that has an 'out of place' aura, but he couldn't find them. Maybe he was early? Nah- That can't be it. Before Hagrid could really panic, Sasuke and Naruto approached him from behind.

"Hi, are you Hagrid?" Naruto asked almost perky.

"Oh, hi there!" Hagrid blinked. "AH! Don't tell me you two are the muggle guards?"

"I'm Naruto, and this Ice Prince here is Sasuke."

Hagrid still couldn't get over how young they seem, they were no older than Harry.

"Alrighty! Let's head off. See that pillar there? Now I want you to run right into it, don't stop. Here, I'll go first." Hagrid disappeared before their eyes.

"Awesome." Naruto pointed at where Hagrid disappeared, and started jumping.

"Naruto!" Sasuke sighed. "Stop acting like an idiot and lets get going."

Hagrid waited for them on the other side, and took their trunks and gave packed it onto the train.

"I gotta go now, so you two take care. I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had their own compartment to themselves in the front, where there was somewhat more privacy, after all, just a few compartments down were some of the teachers and the perfects.

There whole ride was filled with Naruto's antics. Sasuke felt more at ease with himself and once in a while would reveal a smile. Now that was something. The girls would die just to see it once. Speaking of girls, Sasuke was no where in the safe zone here either. When they got onto the train, it was totally obvious that they were staring. For his own protection, he put back his ANBU mask.

Halfway through the ride, they decided to 'patrol' the train, and hoped to get a glance at the Potter they were supposed to protect.

It wasn't hard, all they had to look for was a jet black boy, round glasses, a thunderbolt scar, with two friends, one red-headed, and the other, untamed hair. When the passed their compartments, the trio stopped talking. Naruto and Sasuke continued to walk. Where they went, were met with silence and curiosity—okay and maybe some wandering, lustful eyes from the girls scanning their body.

"Why are they staring?" Naruto asked when they got back into their compartment.

Sasuke just tapped Naruto's mask.

"Ow!"

"That's why."

Sasuke would just see the pout on Naruto's face.

Harry, Ron, and Hermonie were catching up on what was happening during the summer, when Naruto and Sasuke passed.

Ron continued to talk, but Hermonie kicked him.

When they had passed, they started again.

"What's with the masks?" Ron asked.

"Are they the guards Dumbledore written to me about?" Harry voiced out.

"Guards?" Hermonie asked.

"Yeah. Something about more protection and that we'll definitely being seeing them a lot this school year."

"Don't they look suspicious though? I mean come on, they have masks!" said Ron.

Hermonie just glared at him.

"Do they remind you of anything you came across in your books, miss-my-life-goal-is-to-read-every-book-there-is-and-memorize-it." Ron teased.

"Ron!"

"So?" Harry asked, waiting for a response.

"Unfortunately no. I'm sure I'll remember if I came across something like that. I mean, after all something like that isn't easy to forget. Maybe it's in my—no how about—no maybe that—"

"They look dangerous and it's not like two guards is going to be enough to protect everyone."

Hermonie, rise her finger to silence Ron. "I—I think they're muggles!"

Harry and Ron eyes widened.

"You're not serious are you?" Asked Harry. "And how could you tell."

"I just can. Even though they— I could just tell. They have this aura around them that says they're not wizards."

Ron slouched back down into his seat and threw his hands into the air. "Oh sweet Merlin. I think Dumbledore finally lost it! Save me now."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were waiting in Dumbledore's office. Naruto was playing with the phoenix when Dumbledore entered.

"I see you're enjoying yourself. Good. Good." He spoke with twinkles in his eyes. "I'm sure Tsuande explained everything to you. Have you met Harry yet?"

"We went by his compartment." Answered Sasuke, since Naruto was still too busy playing.

"You two will have separate dorms from anyone else. The teachers are aware of you two, but some don't know everything. Alright then, I think I have everything covered. Let's set off to the Great Hall."

Naruto told a tearful goodbye to the phoenix. Sasuke couldn't help but grin under his mask before dragging him along.

The three entered just as Professor McGonagall finished sorting out all the first years into their rightful houses. Naruto and Sasuke each took a seat next to each other with the rest of the teachers. They could feel hundred of eyes on them.

After Dumbledore gave the usual speech about the rules, it finally came to the part everyone was waiting to hear about.

". . . and to fill all of your young mind's curiosity, there two here," Dumbledore gestured, as Sasuke and Naruto made way towards the front. ". . . are the two muggle guards we hired for your protection. Like they say never to judge a book by its cover, don't be fooled by the word muggle."

Dumbledore took a look around the room, before starting again.

"Now I'm sure the girls would love to take a look at our two guards." Dumbledore gave a small twinkle.

The girls could help but giggle in anticipation, while Hermonie just rolled her eyes.

Sasuke and Naruto taking the hint removed their masks. Oh boy was it the cry of the centuries. Girls immediately converted to Sasuke-ism and those that went for the cute type, went for Naruto-ism.

"This one here is Sasuke, and this is Naruto. I expect the up most behavior from all of you."

Sasuke and Naruto both nodded their head in a form of bow, before taking their seats. The Slytherin tables were silently preparing to mock the two as soon as Dumbledore finished his speech. It was a joke! Muggles. They actually expect teenage muggles to be able to protect them.

Dinner had started when Dumbledore finished his speech.

Harry had busy themselves in discussing their new turn of events, while Ron—let's just say that he found the chicken more interesting.

By the time dinner was almost over, and almost everyone had started going to bed. The trio did too.

"That shorty doesn't seem any older than 14. 15 tops." Ron commented.

"Hey! Who you calling a shorty? And I'm sixteen. SIXTEEN!" Naruto yelled behind them, Hermonie, being the shorter one, could feel his breathe.

The three jumped, and turned around, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. They looked around, nothing. Then up, gotcha. Naruto was sitting on one of those window ledges, thing was… it was 15 feet high.

Ron gaped, started to stutter, and pointed. "How did that shorty get up there?"

Hermonie was pretty much also in a state of shock, but that didn't last long. Soon she was trying sort through her head for some physics rule that would allow him to do so.

"What did I say about calling me a shorty?" Yelled the blonde.

"Fine." Ron paused. "Monkey-boy."

"Stop messing around and get back down here."

Harry and the others jumped at the new voice. It was Sasuke's, but his voice was—SCARY! It was like getting a command from Snape. . . in his ultra mad mode!

But Naruto didn't seem fazed. "Come up here and get me!"

Naruto started to swing his legs like a kid and the trio couldn't help but think '_This is the guy that's supposed to protect us?'_

Sasuke sighed, before running up the wall, chakra focused on his feet, and pulled Naruto down. Naruto landed on his butt. With his hand still around Naruto's, Sasuke pulled him up.

All this, in Harry's vision took less than two seconds.

"Hurry along now. Me and daddy need some alone time." Naruto joked, with his arms around Sasuke seductively.

"Stop messing around." Sasuke started to walk off to where their dorm would be.

"Three faiths gained, and a whole lot more to go." Naruto said to Sasuke as they turned a corner.

"Ice Prince is fast. Monkey-boy is—"

"Ice Prince?" Hermonie and Harry asked.

"Well—You see. That's—"

Harry nodded in understanding, and patted Ron on the back. "It's okay. You can tell me. I'm your best friend right? Just say it. You turned gay over the summer."

Harry ran before Ron could react.

"Boys!" Hermonie muttered to herself and rolled her eyes, before running after them.

* * *

Draco and the other Slytherin were in their dorms, planning a little welcoming party for our two favorite guards.

* * *

Hehe. Hope you liked it! Review please! 


End file.
